powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjutsu
The ability to use Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Users are called Ninja. Also Called * Martial Arts * Ninja Magic * Ninja Training * Nishu Capabilities Contrary to popular culture, real life ninja were mainly spies, saboteurs, and assassins that rarely appeared in the battlefield. Depending on the school and source ninjutsu focuses on different disciplines, the most common of which was the eighteen disciplines of the Bujinkan: #''Seishinteki kyōyō'' (spiritual refinement) #''Taijutsu'' (unarmed combat) #''Kenjutsu'' (sword techniques) #''Bōjutsu'' (stick and staff techniques) #''Sōjutsu'' (spear techniques) #''Naginatajutsu'' (naginata techniques) #''Kusarigamajutsu'' (kusarigama techniques) #''Shurikenjutsu'' (throwing weapons techniques) #''Kayakujutsu'' (pyrotechnics) #''Hensōjutsu'' (disguise and impersonation) #''Shinobi-iri'' (stealth and entering methods) #''Bajutsu'' (horsemanship) #''Sui-ren'' (water training) #''Bōryaku'' (tactics) #''Chōhō'' (espionage) #''Intonjutsu'' (escaping and concealment) #''Tenmon'' (meteorology) #''Chi-mon'' (geography) #Kuji-Kiri (Esoteric Hand-Seal Practice) Various types of weaponry are also associated with ninja. Applications * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Body Language Analysis * Combat Perception * Disguise Mastery * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Climbing ** Enhanced Senses * Escape Artistry * Intuitive Aptitude * Magic * Stealth Tactics * Weapon Proficiency ** Enhanced Archery ** Enhanced Clawmanship ** Enhanced Flailmanship ** Enhanced Staffmanship ** Enhanced Swordsmanship * Wallrunning Variations Fictional ninjutsu puts more focus on traditional and spiritual concepts such as one's life-force, as well as the elements and magic to perform the mystic techniques that were given to ninja in various stories. For more information see Category:Ninjutsu. Associations * Artificial Martial Arts * Hand Gesture Empowerment * Mystical Martial Arts Known Users Gallery Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles.png|The Four Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) are trained in the ways of Ninjutsu. True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) is Ryu Hayabusa's weapon of choice. Katana 3.jpg|The katana is considered a ninja's signature weapon. Shuriken Stars.jpg|The projectile weapons of a ninja, shuriken stars. Kunai Knife.jpg|The kunai is the ninja's secondary choice of close combat weponry... Nunchucks.jpg|...as well as nunchucks. I-Ninja.jpg|Ninja (I-Ninja) is a highly skilled and powerful small ninja. He is also able to increase his power with the Rage Stones. Ninja Storm Rangers.jpg|The Ninja Storm Rangers/Hurricanegers, Gouraigers, and Shurikenger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm)/(Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger). Shinobi.jpg|The typical ninja of popular description. Ninjutsu.png|Nature Transformations of the ninjutsu mysticism of Naruto. Rioichi Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper), ninja master of the Cooper Clan. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive), the head of the Hajin Mon sect of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Iceball.jpg|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat), Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Taki Soulcalibur.jpg|Taki (Soulcalibur) Snake Eyes.jpg|Snake-Eyes (G.I. Joe) Strider Hiyru.jpg|Strider Hiryu (Strider) Uma Arachnis.png|Uma Arachnis (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) X Shadow Armor.jpg|Mega Man X in his Shadow Armor. Forever Knight Ninja.png|The Forever Knight Ninja (Ben 10) Koopa Bros.png|The Koopa Bros (Super Mario) Kai Leng.png|Kai Leng (Mass Effect 3) Garo.png|A Garo (The Legend of Zelda) Manga Spidey.png|The Mangaverse Spider-Man Yuffie AC.jpg|Yuffie Kisaragi (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) Sheik.jpg|Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) Category:Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Powers by type Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Ninjutsu Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers